Naruto Gaiden: The Hokage and the Konoha Harem
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto's fellow Konoha 12 teammates along with the Sand Siblings and other friends and comrades from Konoha throw Naruto a surprise party in celebration of his recent inauguration as Hokage before Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari accompany Naruto back home for some after-party fun. Naruto/Hinata/Sakura/Ino/Tenten/Temari. For ScarletVirus33. Please R&R.


_SURPRISE!_ I'll bet no one could figure out where I've been the last couple of weeks. Well ladies and gentlemen, I've been off planning this special 4th of July surprise for all of you. This time you'll be seeing Naruto going at it with the five leading ladies of the _**Naruto**_ series in Hinata, Ino, Sakura Tenten, and Temari.

This lemon is dedicated to my great friend and frequent reviewer _**ScarletVirus33**_ who some time ago suggested for me to do a threesome with Naruto/Hinata/Temari. But for added flavor, I've decided to add Sakura, Ino, and Tenten to the mix. So fasten your seatbelts everyone because there's going to be more fireworks than a 4th of July display in this one.

Summary: Naruto's fellow Konoha 12 teammates along with the Sand Siblings and other friends and comrades from Konoha throw Naruto a surprise party in celebration of his recent inauguration as Hokage before Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari accompany Naruto back home for some after-party fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: As with my other stories, this story takes place two years after the 4th Shinobi World War and everyone who was killed during the war or as a result of Akatsuki's actions has been restored (with the exception of those such as Jiraiya who chose to remain in the afterlife).

Also Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten are all 19 while Temari is 22. And as with all my stories involving Naruto, his height is 5'10 and he is voiced by Crispin Freeman.

* * *

Naruto was headed over to Yakiniku Q barbeque restaurant to meet up with Sakura and his fellow Konoha 12 teammates. He had just been inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage of Konoha in a private ceremony by Kakashi and Tsunade hours ago and now he was looking forward to a nice dinner with his friends.

He soon arrived at Yakiniku Q barbeque and went inside, what awaited him turned out to be a big surprise. Not only were his fellow Konoha 12 teammates all here (including Sai), but also Konohamaru and his teammates Udon and Moegi along with Hinata's younger sister Hanabi.

Also in attendance were the Konoha 12's jounin instructors, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy and Yamato as well as Anko, Iruka, Tsunade and Shizune. Also in attendance were the Sand Siblings and with them was Matsuri, who had recently married Gaara months ago. Everyone turned when they heard him walk in and smiled when they saw him.

"Uh oh hold on a minute, was I supposed to be here earlier or something?" Naruto said and Sakura came up to him and grinned.

"You arrived just in time Naruto-kun, we gave you a different time so everyone else could get here before you did. Besides, it wouldn't be right if the guest of honor arrived before all the guests. Well come on don't just stand there, come on in." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto toward the front of the restaurant onto a small stage before she grabbed a microphone.

"Alright everyone let's get this party started, you know what to do. Ready, and…" Sakura said before she held the microphone out to the crowd.

"Congratulations on your inauguration as Hokage Naruto!" everyone in attendance said as Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi released some streamers and a banner dropped behind Naruto with the word: " _CONGRATULATIONS!"_ in italicized block capitals written on it. Naruto grinned happily before he accepted a drink from Sakura.

"Cheers everyone." Sakura said before everyone raised their glasses and knocked them together Naruto smiled at his friends before going over to the bar that for tonight was being managed by Tsunade.

"Hey Granny Tsunade, a bourbon on the rocks please." Naruto said and Tsunade chuckled before sliding him a bourbon and the blonde Sage picked up the glass and drank it down.

"Boy that hits the spot." Naruto said and Tsunade looked at him with an amused grin.

"What's so funny Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"It's just that it's so amazing to see how much has changed over these last number of years. You've gone from being that little brat that everyone shunned because of that fox inside of you, to being the guy that everyone in the village looks up to as their leader." Tsunade said with a proud smile on her face at seeing her surrogate grandson's dream finally come true.

"I know right, I can only imagine my old man and his wife are somewhere smiling saying: "Damn, our boy's finally made it." Naruto said and Tsunade smiled at the thought of Naruto's parents, knowing that Minato and Kushina would be proud of their son.

"Hey Naruto, Tsunade would you mind sliding me a bourbon too." Kiba said as he sat at the bar next to his longtime friend before Tsunade slid a bourbon down to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, how are things with you and Tamaki?" Naruto asked, referencing the fact that the young Inzuka had been courting the feline lover.

"Hehe, well things have been awesome between us, in fact she's expected to transfer to the village in a few days' time. And when she does, she'll be coming to live with yours truly." Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds like someone's gonna be having fun soon." Naruto said while grinning.

"That's the plan. Speaking of having fun look, chick alert at 3 o'clock sharp." Kiba said as he motioned to a corner of the room where Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were deep in conversation before Gaara came up to join the two of them at the bar with a drink in his hand.

"Naruto, long time no see." Gaara said to his brother figure and fellow jinchuuriki.

"Gaara, it's great to see you again. I heard about how you and Matsuri were married recently. I know it's late, but cheers." Naruto said as he and Gaara raised their glasses in a celebratory toast.

"So Gaara, how are things in the Sand Village?" Naruto asked as he took a swig of his bourbon.

"Quite well Naruto, the Sand Village has really been flourishing since the end of the war, in fact I'd say that it's at the best it's been in quite some time." Gaara said before Konohamaru joined them along with his girlfriend Hanabi.

"Hey Naruto, enjoying life as the new Hokage?" Konohamaru asked and Naruto chuckled.

"No complaints so far, I see you and Hanabi finally got together. Took you guys long enough, you've been crushing after her since not long after the war ended." Naruto said and Konohamaru grinned as Hanabi hugged his arm.

"By the way Naruto-sama, I've heard a rumor that Kakashi and Anko are dating each other now, any truth to that?" Hanabi asked and Naruto had to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah it's true, I gotta admit I never would have imagined that those two would end up together, but now that I've seen them with each other, I've gotta admit they do look great together." Naruto snickered.

"That sounds a lot like us doesn't it Konohamaru-kun?" Hanabi asked her boyfriend.

"It certainly does Hanabi-chan." Konohamaru said as they knocked glasses and drank their tea (since they were still technically four years too young to drink alcohol, both of them being only fourteen).

By the way Naruto, did Kakashi give you any friendly advice now that you've become Hokage?" Tsunade asked him.

"No not really, why do you ask?" Naruto answered.

"Just wanted to know what he told you. But if he didn't tell you anything, I think I may have a small bit of elderly advice for you." Tsunade said.

"Alright, Granny Tsunade what is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's the same thing I told Kakashi when he got the position: "People in the past could give a shit less about you Naruto. You walk those streets and not one person would turn their head. Now that you're the Hokage, you're the guy."

"Everyone looks at you, and they want to be stroked. From that assistant helping you with paperwork that didn't even know you knew their name, to that Council member helping you with foreign affairs and all that. The only way they're all at their best, is if you're stroking every one of them. And that's the most important thing to your success." Tsunade said and Naruto smiled and nodded at the good advice.

"Thanks Granny Tsunade, I'll try to remember that." Naruto said as he sipped some more of his bourbon. Meanwhile, Hinata was deep in conversation with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari about the blonde Sage.

"I'm so happy for Naruto-kun finally getting his due, it really couldn't happen to a better guy." Hinata said to her female companions.

"Tell me about it. To think that he's gone from the kid that next to no one cared about and who everyone always overlooked, to being the one that everyone in the village looks up to and sees as a hero. It's really amazing when you think about it." Tenten said.

"You know what's really amazing, the fact that for so many years, girls like myself always chased behind guys like Sasuke. And now that I look at it, I see that my feelings for Naruto-kun far outweigh what I once felt for Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I was just thinking the same thing Sakura. It's funny really, I never once thought I could actually fall for Naruto-kun until after he saved the village from Pain."

"But now that I've seen all that he's done, and all that he's become despite everything he's ever had to go through, I can honestly say that I'm head over heels for Naruto-kun." Ino said as she looked over at Naruto with a loving smile.

"Well as for me, I can say that I first started to fall for him after he saved Gaara for the second time. At the time I tried to convince myself that what I felt for him was just admiration. But now I can honestly say that I really to love him." Temari said.

"What about you Tenten, when did you first fall for Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the brunette.

"Wow, I can't really remember when it started. I guess for me it started after he beat Neji so many years ago during the Chunin Exams. For him to be able to overcome what so many people had defined as his inescapable fate, I was just so enamored with him after that." Tenten said.

"That's pretty interesting Tenten, I'll say one thing, I'd really love to get him by himself for a night and show him just how much I love him." Temari said.

"You know, I've been thinking about that. And since we all seem to love Naruto-kun so much, I think I may have an idea on how to snag him." Ino said.

"Really, what is it?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Well I was thinking we could…." Ino said before whispering something to the girls and Sakura and Hinata giggled while Tenten and Temari smirked at Ino's idea.

"So what do you guys think?" Ino asked.

"Not a bad idea Ino. I say once this party ends, let's head over to Naruto-kun's place to have some after-party fun." Sakura said and the others nodded in agreement.

 _ **~Hours Later~**_

The surprise party for Naruto had just ended and now everyone was on their way back to their respective homes (the Sand Siblings would be staying in Konoha for a few days for the upcoming Kage Summit that would be taking place in a few days). Naruto was on his way back to his home at the Namikaze Estate that he had made his home shortly after the war ended.

Naruto opened his front door and went into his house before making his way up to bedroom. When he reached his bedroom door, much to his surprise he was pulled inside by Sakura and Ino before he was thrown onto the bed and he looked to see Hinata locking the door and sealing it with a seal tag. Sakura and Ino pinned him to the bed before they straddled either side of his lap with Tenten and Temari sitting on either side of his head.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun." the girls all said and Naruto looked at them with a confused face.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun." Sakura asked after seeing the look on Naruto's face.

"Um Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, what exactly is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Well we just decided to come over and surprise our beloved Hokage with some special after-party fun." Tenten said and Naruto was surprised at hearing that Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari had feelings for him.

"Well I already knew about Hinata-hime but Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Temari-hime, Tenten-chan, how long have you girls felt this way about me." Naruto asked.

"Ever since you saved the village the first time from Pain Naruto-kun." Sakura and Ino answered.

"As for me, I started to fall for you since when you first came back to the village with Jiraiya-sensei after all those years." Tenten responded.

"And I've been crazy about you since you saved Gaara from Akatsuki." Temari replied.

"And what about you Naruto-kun, do you have feelings for all of us." Hinata said before Naruto gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Naruto said without hesitation and it earned him kisses from all the kunoichi surrounding him.

"Good to know, now let's make you more comfortable." Sakura said as she began unzipping his jacket and the girls all began to help Naruto out of his clothes until he stood before them in his natural state and the girls all marveled at his sculpted, toned body.

"Naruto-kun, you look absolutely flawless." Ino said and Naruto chuckled before he was playfully pushed back onto the bed. The girls all giggled before stripping down to their natural bodies and rejoining him on the bed and Naruto took a moment to admire the girl's sexy figures.

Ino had blue eyes that glowed as brightly as his while Sakura's bright green eyes were full of want for him, and Tenten's soulful brown eyes shimmered with passion. All three kunoichi's possessed slender, yet curvaceous figures with sizable and perky breasts, toned waists and long toned legs that went on for miles.

Hinata had lavender eyes full of longing and Temari's jade green eyes held some true lust in them. Both kunoichi possessed highly curvaceous figures with ample breasts (Hinata's being slightly larger) wide hips and long legs with toned thighs. Naruto smiled at the girls beautiful figures before Hinata and Temari made their way into his lap.

Both busty kunoichi seductively swayed their bosoms at him and Naruto didn't waste a second as he seized their ample bosoms and rubbed what he was able to hold onto. Hinata and Temari sat in his lap as he squeezed their breasts together before Sakura, Ino, and Tenten joined in.

Sakura and Ino gripped Hinata's tits and teased and twisted them while Tenten did the same to Temari while the three kunoichi used their free hands to assist Naruto in kneading and caressing them together. Hinata and Temari moaned as Naruto sank his fingers into their ample bosoms while Sakura and Ino planted their lips on Hinata's tits and Tenten did the same with Temari.

The blunette Byakugan Princess and the blonde sand Jounin whimpered as their chests were excessively toyed with and each of their fingers massaged their ample mounds and both kunoichi could feel their arousals growing by the second. Naruto sensed their arousal and chuckled before sliding his erection underneath Temari and he began teasing her folds.

Naruto's erection rubbed against Temari's wet womanhood and she moaned and Tenten took notice of this and smirked before her fingers traveled to her warmth and she began prodding her former chunin exams opponent's folds. Hinata whimpered as Sakura and Ino suckled on her tits while Naruto's fingers squeezed into her sizeable chest.

Sakura and Ino rubbed their lips together on her buds and massaged her ample chest. Naruto held Hinata's mounds together while he assisted them and she moaned as she felt Sakura's fingers glide down her toned stomach before they began to wiggle inside of her wetness while Ino's fingers rubbed against her clit.

Both kunoichi freed Hinata's chest before lowering their heads to her womanhood and beginning to lick at her folds before Naruto gripped her tits. He tweaked and pulled them upright as Sakura's tongue brushed against her folds and Ino licked her clit before a moan was heard and the kunoichi looked to see Tenten giving Temari the same treatment they were giving Hinata.

Naruto moved his head closer and started licking Hinata's neck while she closed her lavender eyes. The whiskered-man lustfully growled before tracing Hinata's lips and kissing his beloved blunette. Hinata returned the loving gesture and stroked his whiskers in an endearing fashion while sliding her tongue into Naruto's mouth and sensuously rubbing against his own.

The next moment the girls laid Naruto on his back as Hinata crawled over him and placed her folds over his mouth while they all crowded around his member. The ladies looked at his hilt and licked their lips in lustful hunger before they started to slowly lick all sides of his hilt while Naruto found Hinata's warmth right over him and he began tracing her folds with his tongue.

Hinata's eyes looked back as Naruto's tongue began to lick her clit and despite how much it aroused her, she focused on licking his erection. Hinata's tongue stirred around the tip of Naruto's length and she watched as Temari's tongue rubbed against the front of it.

Simultaneously, Sakura and Ino's tongues brushed on the sides of it while Tenten's tongue brushed on his testicles and Naruto groaned as a result and his toes cringed in pleasure. He rubbed his tongue on Hinata's lower crevices and she moaned before she nodded to the other ladies and they pulled their faces away from Naruto's erection and cupped their breasts.

They brought their sizeable mounds to Naruto's length and smothered their mounds on it together. Naruto groaned as his lovers squeezed their breasts on his erection and they all smiled at his reaction. Naruto lie still as they all massaged his hardness with their ample mounds and he moaned in total pleasure.

The five women squeezed their breasts and Hinata quickly placed her mouth on his erection and began sucking him off. Naruto winced pleasurably from the warmth of her mouth as he licked his way into Hinata's warmth and wagged his tongue inside of her walls. Temari and Tenten deviously smirked as they rubbed their mounds on Naruto's length and licked whatever wasn't submerged in the heavenly valley of flesh.

Naruto's tongue ventured into Hinata's warmth and swayed inside of her walls. He licked into her wetness and she let out muffled moans as she stroked Naruto's member with her ample bosom. Sakura and Ino slowly licked his length in a teasing fashion and he moaned from their teasing as he started to thrust in the orbs of flesh and into Hinata's mouth.

She pumped her mouth down on his powerful manhood and she sucked it off. All five sets of breasts bounced on Naruto's cock as he sent it flying upright into the mounds and he brushed his tongue on Hinata's walls while circling her clit with his thumb. Hinata's eyes closed in bliss as Naruto tasted her pussy and teasingly rubbed her folds with his fingers.

He moaned as they all smothered their mounds on his hardness and stroked the large orbs against one another until their teasing finally paid off. Naruto groaned as his cock imploded inside of Hinata's mouth and she succumbed to her limits by releasing her fluids. Hinata moaned as Naruto's semen overflowed in her mouth and she did her absolute best to swallow most of it.

Some of Naruto's cum poured from Hinata's mouth down his erection and this gave everyone else the chance to taste his semen. Naruto energetically licked Hinata's fluids as they drained out of her pussy and his tongue licked her release clean while Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari licked up his semen and Hinata kept her mouth on Naruto's length to savor the taste of him.

Once she was done, all of them pulled away from the length and got off Naruto while Hinata took the opportunity to straddle Naruto. She positioned her womanhood over Naruto's erection and she held onto his shoulders and the others sat back to enjoy the show that was about to take place as Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's plump ass and lowered her onto his erection.

Her hymen was instantly broken apart and she loudly moaned at this before beginning to roll her hips forth. Naruto held onto her ass and began to pump his manhood into her wetness. Hinata moaned as she rode Naruto's length and her breasts began to heave into the air.

He thrust into Hinata's womanhood and his cock rapidly hit her inner walls. Hinata's walls grinded Naruto's length as he slammed it into her body and she rode it. Naruto and Hinata moaned together as they worked their hips in an excellent sync while he laid on his back and Hinata kept her hands on his shoulders for balance.

He watched as her breasts jiggled about and Naruto plunged his member into Hinata's tight pussy. Her insides milked his length and he held onto her waist. Naruto slammed himself into Hinata's body and her plump ass smacked against his lap before he reached up and started to caress her breasts.

He sank his fingers into the orbs of flesh and squeezed them gently. Doing so only made Hinata wetter and she looked down at Naruto with a lustful smiled on her face. The sounds of flesh smacking against each other sounded through the room and Naruto pressed his fingers into the bouncing mounds.

His thumbs circled her tits and Naruto pumped his cock into her wetness. He moaned at how warm and tight she felt on his cock. Her heated innards kept Naruto's manhood stimulated to its fullest as he pounded his length into her and she lowered her head down to his face.

She pressed her lips against his and lavender eyes passionately gazed into cerulean ones. Their tongues met and began to cover one another with their saliva. Naruto then resorted to pinching Hinata's nipples and pulled them forth making her whimper into the kiss.

Hinata moaned into Naruto's mouth as he did vast thrusts into her and his erection pummeled her core. The two kept their lips pressed their lips together and Naruto continued to fondle her breasts. She moaned as her pussy milked his raging cock and she stroked his whiskered face with her thumb.

" _Oh Hinata-hime."_ Naruto dreamily thought and he smiled at his blunette lover as Hinata moved her hips forth and his manhood jetted into her warmth. She broke the kiss and continued to moan as her innards grinded his member. Hinata sat back up and Naruto then likewise to smother his face against her bosom.

She held his face on her breast as she twirled his tongue around her nipple and suckled it. She moaned as she worked her hips on Naruto's member and he caressed her breasts simultaneously. Naruto kept his mouth on Hinata's breast and gently bit into it causing her to mewl in delight.

The blonde's spiky, cropped locks rubbed on Hinata's breasts and she continued to press his face against her ample mounds. She watched as he kneaded the mound his mouth was working on and she shook her waist on his length. Hinata wiggled her hips on Naruto's member as it crashed into her walls and made her breasts swing high into the air.

He caressed the mounds and his hand fondled her other mound as well. The blonde's hips charged forth to send his erection ramming into Hinata's core and both of them had sweat pour down their foreheads. Hinata whimpered as her caverns were slammed by Naruto's cock and she held onto him tightly.

Then, Hinata felt her release about to happen and moaned this info to Naruto, who was nearing his own climax. With this new info, Naruto took his mouth off Hinata's breast and kissed her once again. He wrapped his arms around Hinata's back and held her close, her breasts smothering on his toned chest.

Hinata placed her hands back on his shoulders and did likewise. Naruto's length surged into Hinata's core and she moaned into his mouth as her insides wrapped around him. He moaned from this as the top of his member erupted and his seed burst into her womb.

The two lovers moaned into each other's mouths as they came and kept their lips together the whole time. After Naruto's semen sprayed out of Hinata's pussy, he fell back and took her with him. Hinata lifted her rear and took her womanhood off Naruto's still-hard member.

They separated lips and nuzzled each other. Naruto wiped the sweat off Hinata's head and she lie on top off him. She lovingly caressed his cheek and pressed her breasts on his chest before she licked his lips and her tongue found its way into her mouth for another kiss. They stayed like this for about another minute before she finally broke the kiss and got off him.

"That was impressive Naruto-kun. You were so hot that I'm not sure I can keep watching much longer." Sakura said as she crawled up next to him and Naruto chuckled before he pinned Sakura to the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Then allow me to please you Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he positioned himself at her entrance and Sakura braced herself as he slowly entered her warmth.

She groaned as her hymen was broken before her lover began thrusting into her core and she moaned at the size of him inside of her. Naruto's length crashed against Sakura's walls as she bucked her hips and her walls grinded him. He placed his hands on either side of the pink-haired beauty and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

He rammed his cock into her innards and her breasts started jiggling from the strong impacts. Sakura moaned with Naruto as he shot his hips forward and banged his member into her wetness. Naruto moved in closer and she wrapped her arms around him.

She pressed her lips against Naruto's and his cerulean eyes found themselves staring into her emerald-colored eyes. He placed his hands on Sakura's breasts and kneaded them as they bounced in his hold. His tongue entered Sakura's mouth and was greeted by her spirited tongue.

Naruto rumbled his hardness into her womanhood and she bucked her hips with each thrust. He fondled and massaged her mounds while banging his member into her walls. Sakura rubbed the back of Naruto's head as he ran his erection into her tightness and she held onto him.

She ran her fingers through his hair before placing her left hand on his cheek and stroking it. The two worked their hips together as Naruto jetted his cock into her warmth and she let out muffled but clear moans into his mouth. He took his hand off Sakura's breast and stroked her cheek in return as he pounded his vein-surrounded cannon into her warmth.

Naruto's hand held onto her bobbing breast while she rubbed her hand against the back of his head. Their tongues wiggled and battled against one another as Naruto thrust into her wet caverns. She bucked her hips as he pounded his manhood into her tunnels and she held onto him with her other arm.

Naruto's erection flew into her tunnels and her tightening walls grinded its swift movements. He sharply rocketed his hips forward and she whimpered into his mouth. Naruto squeezed and played with her orb while the other one jiggled about freely.

He separated his lips from Sakura and she loudly moaned as his hilt crashed into her innards. She groaned as he became swollen within her tightness and she lovingly continued to stroke his face. Sakura reared her hips before wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist and sweat began to drip from the two while they worked their hips together.

He groaned at Sakura's growing tightness and she tenderly stroked his whiskers while she focused on grinding her lover's tower and he placed his other hand back on her breast. He squeezed and toyed with it as Sakura placed both her hands on either side of his face.

Sakura and Naruto moaned in unison as their crotches repeatedly met from his powerful thrusts. He pumped his erection into Sakura's tunnels and she loudly moaned from the heavy impacts against her insides. Naruto's hips charged forward and thrashed his manhood within Sakura's entrance.

She felt the rate of his throbbing erection grow and he felt his lover's warmth becoming tighter by the minute. He sent his lips to Sakura's and kissed her again while groping her ample chest. Her tongue licked and rubbed against his as her innards clamped on his member and tightly squeezed it.

Naruto's manhood spasmed before firing white rapids containing his seed until he filled up Sakura's womb as they let out the biggest moans their lungs could produce. The couple's released exploded from Sakura's entrance and flowed down from there.

Once Naruto pulled his member from Sakura's warmth, he lie alongside her and she smiled at him. He stroked his cheek and she did the same for him while giving him a loving smile. Naruto smiled back at her before he noticed Temari crawling up to him.

"Mind if I have a go Naruto-kun?" Temari said as she stroked his still rock-hard erection and Naruto grinned as Temari crawled forward and straddled Naruto. Temari kissed Naruto and turned around before spreading her legs with her wetness just above his tower.

Looking back at him with a smile, she slid her entrance down his member and winced as she felt her barrier break. Naruto moaned from Temari's womanhood sinking down his length and she held still while he palmed her chest. She arched her back and both waited for her temporary pain to vanish before they began to move.

Temari shook her waist on Naruto's length and he held her orbs in his hands while responding with thrusts. Naruto shot his stiffness into Temari's walls and thrashed against them while rubbing her breasts together before Temari began to buck against Naruto's movements and moaned in reaction to his powerful strikes.

Her heaving chest was squeezed and massaged by Naruto's fingers as he rocketed his manhood into her core. Temari moaned while shaking her hips together and grinded Naruto's erection while it jetted into her warmth. A hot blush formed on her face and she began to smile from the sharp impacts her innards felt.

She felt his length flying into her insides and pounding against her womb with extreme force. Naruto moaned from how tight Temari felt on him and he groped her bobbing tits before gripping them. He squeezed and pulled them forward while tweaking them and Temari mewled from this action while she thrust down onto his manhood.

His tower soared into her innards while he propelled his hips upright and Temari smiled back at her beloved. Naruto sat up for a while and Temari pressed her lips against his with her green eyes staring into cerulean ones. Freeing her left tit, he caressed her cheek and she leaned back against him as her back touched his chest.

Temari felt Naruto's tongue enter her mouth and rubbed against hers while she did the same in kind. As the blondes' tongues licked and clashed, the older woman felt her pussy becoming tighter and figured the same could apply to her lover's balls.

She couldn't have been more right as he jerked his member into her wetness and the movement of her hips grinded it. Moaning from his tightening testicles, Naruto groaned in his kiss as he tweaked and yanked Temari's tit forward while caressing the other as it bobbed.

Naruto separated his lips from Temari to lie back down and she closed her eyes in bliss as her walls grinded his aching cannon. The eldest of the Sand Siblings knew it wouldn't be much longer before they came and whimpered at her breasts being pleasured to no end.

He eventually freed her tit and Naruto's fingers welcomed themselves in the softness of her flesh once again. She moaned into the air as she rode Naruto's thickness with it striking deeply into the depths of her tunnels and she managed to keep up with his inhuman pace.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her large orbs as they jiggled and bounced in Naruto's hold before looking at where she was connected to him. But, the raw pleasure going throughout her mind and body alike caused her eyes to close again.

Sweat began boiling from the pairs' respective bodies and rained down their forms as their hips moved against one another. Temari's green eyes opened to reveal that lust had completely overtaken her senses as she brought down her warmth onto him and rode his pummeling erection.

The sage squeezed his fingers into Temari's breasts and returned to pleasuring her tits as they swayed upright into the air. Finally, Naruto and Temari moaned as her walls wrapped around his cannon and pressured it enough for his seed to spurt out into her womb.

Temari's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she felt her womb being flooded with his cum and she panted atop Naruto as their mutual orgasm ceased. Temari got off Naruto and rested her head against her fellow blonde's chest. She reached up to stroke his cheek and he hugged her and lovingly ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Oh Naruto-kun." he heard Ino say and he looked over to see Ino standing in front of the dresser with her hands on the dresser and she looked back at him and enticingly shook her rear at him.

"Care for a go with me Naruto-kun?" Ino said as she winked at him and Naruto licked his lips before getting up and walking over to Ino and standing behind her. He placed his hands on her waist and brushed his cock on her wet folds a couple of times before entering her with care.

Ino loudly moaned as she felt her barrier snap apart as she was entered and Naruto groaned at her tightness until he was fully inside of her. Despite the near-irresistibility of wanting to begin thrusting into Ino, he waited until she was adjusted to the size of his cannon and she looked back and nodded at him.

Holding onto her small waist, he began to pound his cock into her walls and she continued to loudly moan as her breasts bounced about over the dresser. Her peach was smacked against by Naruto's lap while his hips flew forward and his manhood thrust into her wetness.

Ino dug her nails into the dresser as Naruto pounded his length into her tunnels and he smiled at her tightness while her blush spread across her face. Naruto's hands held onto Ino as the platinum blonde woman rutted her hips backwards and her breasts heaved and bounced into the air.

She kept a good balance as her arms and legs didn't wobble despite Naruto's tremendous speed of pounding into her wet orifice. Both Naruto and Ino moaned loudly as they could while they worked their hips together and she looked back at him. He pressed his lips against hers and her aqua-colored eyes stared into his ultramarine ones.

Their tongues rubbed against one another while they kissed and Naruto's manhood flew into her pussy while simultaneously banging on her walls. Sweat boiled down both their bodies and the blonde freed her waist to cup her breasts while her upper body reared back.

Naruto's hands squeezed and groped at her mounds while plunging his stiffness into the depths of her body. Ino moaned from this pleasure as her partner pounded himself against her walls and every sense of arousal her body felt resulted in her growing tighter on his cannon.

The pair rubbed and clashed their tongues against one another as they kissed and she reached back to stroke his chin lovingly. Her free hand reached to rub her aroused clit and in doing so, she closed her eyes in total enjoyment as her arousal continued to grow like a building wildfire.

Naruto's balls became tighter with his powerful charges as he fondled Ino's bosom and she seductively trailed her finger down his chin while brushing her clit. He groaned while jerking his member into her caverns and his foreskin pummeled her flesh with the force of an earthquake.

Ino moaned in their kiss as she felt her warmth growing tighter on Naruto's manhood and their kiss broke to allow their moans to sound throughout the air once more. He lustfully growled from both his testicles and Ino's pussy becoming tighter by the minute as he toyed with her breasts.

He pressed them together and watched them bounce against one another in amusement while Ino had closed her eyes in ecstasy by now. Smiling at his blonde lover, he lowered his head and started licking her earlobe in a tenderly manner. She smiled and looked back at him before she placed her arm around the crane of his neck for extra balance.

Ino's mounds bounced together in Naruto's hands as he fondled and squeezed them together while charging his manhood into her core. The platinum blonde woman whimpered as she teased her own clit and she moaned with her new lover while he thrashed himself into her womanhood.

Naruto moaned with her as her pussy wrapped around him and his seeds erupted from his manhood before filling her womb to the final inch. The amount of semen her womb was unable to accept came splashing from her pussy and drained down his hilt onto the floor to create a small white lake.

Naruto rubbed the sweat from his forehead and did the same for the panting Ino before sitting back down on the bed with her still connected to him. He lifted Ino off his manhood and allowed her to rest her head against his heart. Naruto panted with her before she caught her breath and kissed his lips before Tenten moved forward.

"That was pretty impressive Naruto. Think you still have some left for me?" Tenten asked and Naruto nodded before he sat up and Tenten straddled him to the point where she hovered her wet entrance over his erection.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and he held onto her waist in return. Tenten took a deep breath and brought her pussy down onto Naruto's stiffness, taking away her virginity in a snap. Tenten moaned loudly and held onto Naruto's shoulders as she adjusted to him inside of her.

He began to jerk his crotch upright and Tenten corresponded by shaking her hips. Naruto's throbbing length flew into Tenten's pussy as she grinded it with her hip moving and she whimpered while her breasts began to jiggle. He pounded his length into Tenten's warm and tight crevice as she held onto him tightly.

Tenten worked her hips on Naruto's length and her walls grinded his erection. Naruto held onto Tenten's waist as she shook it on his manhood and moaned with her. The blonde male watched Tenten's breasts heave with each thrust he did and his length rammed into her womanhood.

Tenten's face grew red with lust as she rode Naruto's member and it repeatedly crashed into her walls. Tenten rolled her hips forward and locked eyes with Naruto. Cerulean eyes found chocolate ones as the new lovers worked their hips together in a powerful sync and both pressed their sweating foreheads together.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into Tenten's core and his length hit deeply into her entrance. She continued moving her hips in a forward direction and collided against her inner tunnels. He moaned at how tight Tenten's pussy was on his member and she rolled her hips forward.

Naruto released Tenten's waist and cupped her jiggling mounds. Tenten whimpered as Naruto began to knead her breasts and he sank his fingers into them. Her plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as he charged his hips upright and he squeezed her breasts as they bounced.

This made Tenten's innards grow tighter around his length and he fondled the orbs of flesh intently. Naruto squeezed them together as they jiggled and pressed his lips onto the mounds. He gently brushed his canines on her tits and licked them. Tenten moaned as Naruto's member rumbled inside of her grinding walls and she held his head against her chest.

Naruto suckled the hardened buds and massaged the bouncing orbs. The brunette smothered her perky mounds against Naruto's face as she wrapped her arms around his head and held him close. Her breasts jiggled against Naruto's face and he began to lick the inside of her cleavage.

Tenten moaned while tricking her fingers through Naruto's hair and she wiggled her hips. Naruto licked Tenten's mounds while they bounced and she whimpered as his hardness pounded into her. His erection slammed into the depths of her womanhood and Naruto gripped her juicy rear.

He held onto Tenten's ass as it hit his lap and he kept thrusting into her tightness. Naruto rubbed his tongue on Tenten's breast and began to bite into it tenderly. The lust Tenten was feeling drove her crazy as she rolled her hips and she unwrapped arms from Naruto's head.

She lustfully planted her lips against his and he returned the loving kiss. Both of them kept their lips pressed together as Naruto wildly rammed his length into Tenten's pussy and she rolled her hips forward. In their kiss, Naruto's length twitched as Tenten's womanhood grew tighter and the pair realized they were reaching their climax.

Nonetheless, the pair kept kissing and they wrapped their arms around each other. They stroked each other's backs as Naruto lay on his back and Tenten lowered her head to keep her lips sealed on his. Afterwards, Tenten and Naruto moaned into each other's mouths as her tightness wrapped around his cock and squeezed it.

Naruto's seed burst out of his member and exploded into Tenten's womb, filling her up in the process. Tenten kept her lips on Naruto's as his release sprayed out of her pussy and she fell forward. She landed on him and her breasts pressed on his chest.

Naruto and Tenten broke their kiss to pant as she lifted herself off his length and sweated with him. She rested her head against his chest while he held her close to him and ran his fingers through her twin buns before the other kunoichi gathered around him.

"That was incredible Naruto-kun." Tenten dreamily said.

"No kidding, you really know how to please a lady Naruto-kun." Sakura said and Naruto chuckled at his lovers.

"Glad you all enjoyed it." Naruto said as he stretched himself before he looked down at himself and raised his eyes in surprise and amusement.

"Oh wow, what a surprise." Naruto grinned and his lovers all looked up at him.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"It looks like I'm still hard." Naruto said and his lovers all looked down in disbelief and, sure enough, Naruto's length was still at full-mast.

"You…have got to be…kidding me." Ino said as she placed her palm on his length to confirm it was still regular.

"Naruto-kun, are you that attracted to the five of us?" Temari asked seductively.

"How can I not be attracted to the five most beautiful kunoichi I've ever laid eyes on?" Naruto complimented with a wink and his lovers giggled before Hinata wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once again.

"Well in that case…" Hinata said before she lay on her side while arching her leg up and she motioned for him to join her. Clearly understanding the invitation, Naruto lay alongside her and entered her while lying on his side before ramming his hilt into her walls.

Naruto cupped Hinata's breasts and buried his fingers into the huge flesh as they jiggled. Hinata kept her leg arched in the air as Naruto pounded his cock into her entrance and his length rubbed her walls. He started licking her neck and Hinata squealed in pleasure as she felt his hardness reaching deep into her womb.

The blonde slammed and propelled his cock into the blunette's womanhood as he squeezed her bouncing orbs. Naruto brushed his tongue on Hinata's neck before he started nibbling the spot he had just licked and she whimpered as her eyes squeezed shut.

He nipped at her neck and licked as he rammed his member into her walls. She kept her leg arched in the air as her fingers dug into the bed and her toes curled from the immense pleasure coursing through her body from the sex. Naruto's lust-fueled erection jerked through Hinata's folds and her derriere met his lap once again.

She moaned with him as he nibbled her neck and gripped her hard nipples before twirling them. She felt another orgasm on the way and Naruto felt the same. Even so, he refused to lessen the speed of his thrusts as he crashed his member into her walls and she still smiled with her eyes sparkling under her eyelids.

Hinata placed her hands on top of Naruto's and helped him squeeze them as he jerked himself into her body. By now, there was a hickey on her neck and Naruto kissed the crane of her neck. She smiled back at him and turned her head enough for him to kiss her just in time for his semen to burst out of her pussy.

It splattered against the bed sheets and both Naruto and Hinata relaxed as soon as they were done climaxing. Hinata tenderly stroked his arm and he kissed her lips a single time before removing himself. He sat up and Hinata rested on the bed before he turned his attention to Sakura and licked his lips.

Grinning at the hungry look in his eyes, she turned around and placed herself on all fours before looking back and seductively licking her lips at Naruto. Naruto grinned before he moved onto his knees and reentered her womanhood while gripping her hips before he began pounding into her.

Sakura's chest once again bobbed forward as Naruto's cock thrashed into her innards and banged against her walls. She dug her nails into the mattress as Naruto pounded into her entrance and her hot blush covered her face while his hands rested on her slender hips.

Naruto's length was grinded by Sakura's warmth as he shot his hips forward and crashed himself into her wetness and her body swayed back and forth from the force of the pounding she was receiving. Leaning forward, he claimed hold of her forearms and gently pulled her upper body to meet his chest.

He then released her arms and cupped her breasts before he started caressing and kneading at Sakura's bouncing mounds while she moaned at his actions. She mewled as his fingers massaged and squeezed at her orbs while they flew into the air while her plump ass was struck by his crotch.

Naruto started kissing Sakura and their eyes stared into one another as she reached up. She palmed his cheek and stroked it while her tongue wrestled against his. Both lovers moaned as she grew tighter and his manhood continuously throbbed within her warmth as it deeply struck her innards.

Sakura's free hand brushed on her hardened clit as Naruto's manhood flew into her tunnels and slammed against her womb. Their muffled moans could slightly be heard as Naruto's tower drove itself into her crevice and pounded into her core.

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she felt his swollen length growing inside of her and sweat rained down their bodies onto the bed. Naruto's tongue wagged and wrestled against Sakura's as she brushed her fingers on her aroused clit to further the sex.

The pair licked the inside of each other's lustful mouths and his left hand claimed hold of her bobbing tit to pull it forth. This proved to be the final straw as Sakura's insides wrapped around Naruto's erection and pulled on it.

His release sprayed her innards before they oozed down his cock and dripped onto the bed. The kiss ended before Naruto allowed Sakura to fall onto her side and she lie there panting while smiling. Naruto smiled at the look of ecstasy on the rosette's face and gave her one last kiss before Ino hugged him from behind and pressed her breasts onto his back.

He turned his head to see Ino grinning at him before she lustfully licked his neck and Naruto shivered before he laid back and allowed Ino to straddle him. She kissed him before she turned around and slid down his tower.

She loudly moaned at his length stretching her again before bucking her hips and placing her hands on Naruto's knees for temporary balance. He responded by jerking his erection up into her wetness and he reclaimed his hold on her bouncing breasts.

Ino lustfully smiled in ecstasy as the blonde man underneath pounded his manhood into her deep, moist caverns and she fell back. She turned her head in his direction and their lips reunited in a sealed kiss while she rode him. Naruto crashed and fueled his cock into Ino's wetness as she watched him grope her chest.

Ino shook her waist atop Naruto's manhood as he lashed it into her lower orifice and banged it into her walls as they grinded his sharp movements. She pitted her tongue against his as he rumbled his cock into her wetness and she tightly gripped the bed as his thrusts rocked the inside of her body.

Naruto sank his fingers into the warm flesh and squeezed while slamming his glory into her low crevice. She loudly moaned in their kiss while her intense blush stayed on her face as she rode his member and he flew into her wetness. Ino had never felt so pleasured in her whole life and she brought her warmth down his vein-surrounded cannon.

Naruto kissed the lovely blonde woman as she shook her hips on his member and she groaned as she became tighter with his tower equally growing to immense proportions inside of her stomach. He thrust and thrashed his erection into Ino's womanhood while groping and massaging them.

As she bucked her hips against his and kissed him, her eyes rolled halfway into the back of her skull as tears of pleasure poured from them. It was a fitting emotion as her walls clutched his length and his semen exploded from her womanhood before filling her stomach again.

Their juices flew out of Ino's pussy and splattered on the large bed. Ino and Naruto opened their mouths to let out long moans before catching their breaths. They looked at each and stroked each other's faces before Ino got off his manhood and Temari immediately stepped up and straddled him.

Naruto smirked before he flipped Temari over and she found herself on her back while he crawled on top of her. She rested her hands on the bed as Naruto's manhood approached her womanhood and inhaled as it entered her walls.

Temari squeaked at this before Naruto placed his hands on either side of her and started banging his length into her warmth. Her breasts started heaving from his thunderous movements and she looked up at him as he drove his cannon into her innards.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his torso while beginning to buck her hips in response. Naruto took hold of her jiggling orbs and rubbed them together as he pounded himself into her walls. Temari held onto Naruto as he drove his erection into her womanhood and it wildly struck against her innards with blunt force.

She eyed him as he propelled his length into her pussy and she whimpered with her eyes glistening in total lust. The blonde male groped and squeezed Temari's breasts while his fingers danced on the jiggling flesh. Her innards grinded his tower as it flew into her wetness and pounded its way into her stomach.

Temari closed her eyes as Naruto's erection pumped into her caverns and he lustfully growled at his manhood being grinded by her moving hips. He pressed his lips against hers and they shared their moans through the kiss. He gripped her nipples and started pulling on them as they heaved into the air before he released them.

Naruto moved down and her chest met his while he slammed his manhood into her entrance. Temari emerald eyes looked up at his blue ones as he jetted his hips forward and stroked her cheek while placing his other hand on the back of her head.

He ran his fingers through her hair and she started doing the same as she locked her legs around him. Her ample mounds squished against his heart and he groaned from the constant bouncing he felt on his heart. The blonde's erection traveled throughout Temari's innards and she rubbed his backside with her one free hand.

Neither one of them ceased holding onto one another while Temari's walls begin constricting his flying manhood as it jetted into her walls. Naruto felt his balls tightening from the intense simulation running throughout his being and wrestled Temari's warring tongue.

Both blondes groaned as their tongues licked and brushed against each other excessively while Temari's arms and legs staying locked around him. Naruto ended the kiss to lick her neck as she whimpered from them and her chest kept bouncing against his heart.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Temari's tightening innards and his balls found themselves under pressure to where they reached all they could endure. Her walls fastened around his length and their release spewed out of her pussy while flooding onto the bed.

The pair caught their breaths as their sweat fumed down their bodies and his and Temari's lips were met in another kiss. After some time had passed, the two lovers broke the kiss and Naruto got off Temari before turning his attention to Tenten and the two of them nodded at each other before standing up.

Tenten wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him into a heated kiss that Naruto eagerly returned while backing her to the wall. Naruto felt Tenten's arms wrap around him and he placed his hands on her rear as a signal of sorts. Using her hold on Naruto as leverage, she lifted her legs and he shifted her form to where her lower body faced him with her back against the wall.

Naruto's length readily entered Tenten's pussy and she wrapped her slender legs around Naruto's waist once his cock was fully inside of her and she lustfully smiled at him with a deep blush. Both groaned as Naruto began to thrust into her entrance and Tenten closed her eyes as he jetted his hips forward.

Naruto eyed her perky breasts bobbing and palmed one of them as she moaned. He fondled and rubbed the mound as Tenten bucked her hips against him. Her hips shook as Naruto's shot forward and she mewled in ecstasy as her breast was groped. The blonde pounded into her innards and his foreskin hit deep into her stomach as she grinded it thanks to her movements.

Naruto's free hand reached behind Tenten and squeezed her derriere as he moved away from the wall. She dug her nails into his back and kept her legs locked around his thrusting form. Tenten moved closer and started licking Naruto's lips until his tongue licked against hers.

She pitted her hips against his and grinded his hardness as his fondling made her grow tighter on him. Tenten's breast bobbed about freely as Naruto groped and caressed her chest and rear mounds. Her eyes opened to look down as his length pummeled into her womanhood and before her focus traveled to his own.

Brown and ultramarine-colored eyes found one another as they worked their hips together. He freed her rear and took hold of her other mound while sinking his fingers into it. Tenten and Naruto's tongues continued to lick against one another as their crotches met in a fury of speed.

Their licking gradually turned into kissing and the war waged on in their deep kiss as Naruto's fingers tugged at her tits. She deeply moaned as the blonde toyed with her erect buds and pulled on them while they jiggled high. Naruto's body shivered as Tenten's womanhood grew tighter and his balls tightening made him groan in the kiss.

Naruto's tongue licked into Tenten's mouth and brushed against her own before they separated lips to resume their loud moaning. She felt his member swelling inside of her and she mewled since she knew she would meet her own orgasm soon.

He ran his member into Tenten's womanhood and she leaned back to allow her great breasts to bounce into the air. The sage smirked as he pulled on her tits into the air and twisted them while holding her orbs high enough to lick them.

She smiled as Naruto licked her mounds and rammed his manhood forward into her stomach and her face carried a look of true ecstasy. Naruto grinned as well with Tenten's tightness slowly wrapping around his raging length as he bit into the left one and gnawed on it.

This proved to be the final straw for Tenten as she let out the loudest moan her lungs could produce as her warmth constricted his length. His mouth remained on her breast as his semen and her fluids exploded from her pussy and flooded down his balls onto the floor.

Tenten moaned until the orgasm ended and she panted with Naruto ceasing his gnawing of her orb. He freed her chest and walked over to his bed before sitting down. He allowed Tenten to get off his length before she and her fellow kunoichi crowded around Naruto and rested their heads against his chest.

"Hinata-hime, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Temari-hime, I don't anything I've ever experienced in life can compare to the love I've felt for you girls." Naruto said and his lovers smiled at him before each of them gave him one last lingering kiss.

"Same here Naruto-kun." They all said before resting against him and allowing his heartbeat to lull them to sleep while the blonde sage wrapped his arms around his lovely harem and soon fell asleep along with them.

* * *

I told you guys there would be plenty of fireworks in this one and damn did this bad boy deliver. This is the longest lemon I've written since my final installment in my _**Naruto's Holiday Harem**_ series, but despite how long it took me to do this one I can honestly say it was well worth it.

My main reason for doing this lemon was not only to give the fans another quality lemon to enjoy, but to also fulfil a dream of mine to do a harem lemon with the five main female characters of the Naruto series paired up with Naruto, as well as to cheer up any disappointed Naruto/Sakura, Naruto/Ino, Naruto/Tenten, and Naruto/Temari fans disappointed with the manga's ending.

So I hope you all enjoyed this special 4th of July treat (especially you _**ScarletVirus33**_ ) and until next time, as he often likes to say, this is _**DarkChild316**_ wishing you peace, love, and prosperity. Goodbye and _**GOD BLESS AMERICA!**_


End file.
